Confession
by Winter Night Silver
Summary: Je ne l'ai jamais haïe, ni détesté, je ne l'appréciais pas c'est tout.  Je ne sais pas si je l'aimais ou était ce de l'admiration ?   Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant...


Disclamer : blablabla rien a moi blablabla =)

_SEVERUS ?_

Nous étions en été, celui avant ma dernière à Poudlard, ma mère préparait le repas, moi je lisais sur le canapé. Mon père est rentré et tout c'est passée très vite et en même temps dans une lenteur abominable. Il avait bu, beaucoup comme à son habitude ces derniers mois. Ils ont commencé à se hurler dessus et puis, il a saisi le couteau. Ce couteau qui m'a fait perdre mon humanité. Le reste n'est que floue dans ma tête, je me rappel le corps de ma mère dans une marre de sang, les hurlements de mon père, moi tenant ma baguette, lançant des « _Endoloris_ » à répétition puis le fameux «_ Sectusempra _» et l'achevant comme un chien avec cet éclair vert tant redouté.

Puis la porte c'est ouverte violemment dans un tourbillon de cape noir. Je n'étais déjà plus moi même, mais j'attendais comme même qu'il me cri dessus mais rien ne vint. Il regarda la scène, l'analysant probablement, se questionnant surement sur comment réglé la situation, d'un seul coup il leur lança un _incendio_ puis envoya un _patronus_ à l'ordre pour dire que mes parents et moi même avions été victimes d'une attaque des Mangemorts. Il me lança quelques sorts , je sentis le sang coulé sur ma peau. Les autres arrivèrent et il partit.

_SEVERUS_

Quand je suis retourné à l'école, j'ai toute suite voulu lui parler, mais cela aurait attiré l'attention alors j'ai pris sur moi. Tout le monde me plaignait, « la pauvre» entendais-je régulièrement dans mon dos. Neville c'était rapproché de moi ainsi qu' Harry « comprenant » ce que je pouvais ressentir, quels bande d'idiots ! C'est MOI qui avait tué mon père, c'est MOI qui y avait pris plaisir! Pour être totalement honnête j'y avais pris plaisir à chaque fois.

A cette époque je devais tenir mon rôle, celui de le miss-je-sais-tout en deuil, qui donc travaillait encore plus et qui m'évitait de devoir croiser mais camarade.

C'était à fin du mois de novembre, il m'avait collé, sous un faux prétexte bien évidemment, mais son injustice envers les rouge et or ne choquait plus personne. J'allais enfin pouvoir lui parler.

_SEVERUS _

« Professeur » avais-je dit d'un ton solennel.

« Miss Granger » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait l'air légèrement fatigué. Cet homme haïe de tout le monde, m'invita à prendre un siège, me proposa un verre d'hydromel, puis il me conta son histoire. Pas une fois je ne l'interrompis, son histoire était semblable à la mienne, nous étions semblable même si le reconnaître était pour lui inenvisageable. Puis, il m'avait proposé de m'enseigner ce qu'il savait, c'était un brillant Légilimens, il avait « compris mon manège » m'avait il dit. Rapidement et avec beaucoup d' effort j'étais devenus très douée. Quand nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre cela ressemblait a un ballet, pendant les entrainements de Légilimencis et d'Occlumencie nous commencions, doucement, et timidement, à nous connaître et à devenir amis.

_SEVERUS_

Je m'éloignais aussi progressivement de mes amis, de tout en fait. Il était mon rocher, ma lumière, il était tout. Mi-Février, il m'avait offert deux dagues magnifiques et un anneau en argent, fin et simple, avec une émeraude « pour me protéger, au cas ou mes deux incompétents d'amis m'entrainent dans trop de problème » m'avait il expliqué avec un sourire moqueur. J'adorais son sourire, j'adorais sa compagnie, avec lui il n'y avait plus de faux semblant, j'étais moi et j'étais acceptée, j'étais heureuse.

_SEVERUS_ !

Un jour je lui avais demandé de venir en mission avec lui, il avait juste hoché la tête en guise de oui. Nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup de mot. Quelques fois en rentrant de mission particulièrement éprouvante, nous nous endormions ensemble dans son lit. Voldemort , Harry Potter, l'Ordre, le bien, le mal, tout cela m'importait peu. Je suis une égoïste, je le sais. En mai j'étais officiellement membre de l'ordre, j'ai feint la joie alors que je n'en avais que faire, mais il m'avait comme même offert un présent, un cape très belle qui protégeait des sorts mineurs. Pendant l'une de nos missions, Lestranges et Zabini fils nous avait reconnu, ils ont beaucoup souffert croyez moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé entendre leurs cris. C'est encore Severus qui m'a sauvé, si j'avais continué, les autres Mangemorts m'aurait attrapé.

_SEVERUS !_

Une nuit, pendant que j'allais le rejoindre , j'avais entendu Nott et Malfoy qui s' apprêtaient a partir avec un port-au-loin pour la fête de « Snape », sans réfléchir j'avais enfilé ma cape, mis ma capuche pour cacher mon visage et les avait suivi. Nous étions au Manoir Malfoy, tout allait très vite dans ma tête, le mage noir avait il tout découvert ? Croyait-il seulement qu'il était un traitre? Lui avait il menti tout ce temps? J'étais entrée dans ce que je supposais être la salle de balle, sur un trône en argent massif, surplombant le reste de la salle, était assis Voldemort. A ses pieds Severus, se recroquevillait sur le sol glacé hurlant à plein poumons, torturé par Bellatrix . Mon sang de Gryffondore ne fit qu'un tour, ou ma stupidité comme il l'aurait si bien dit. J'avais hurlé « Suffit! » d'une voix glacial et menaçante, presque autant que Voldemort lui même. Toute les personnes dans la salle c'étaient retourné vers moi, j'avais peur mais je me suis avancé vers le seigneur des ténèbres, puis m'étais agenouillée, le laissant lire en moi, mes meurtres, mes plaisirs, ma loyauté, mes sentiments pour Severus, mon indifférence. Tout. Ce fut cette nuit là , que je suis devenu Mangemorte, espionne, du moment que j'étais à ses cotés, je pouvais tout supporté, les abus sexuel de la part d'autres Mangemorts, les « _Endoloris _» à tout va, les tentatives de meurtres. Du moment qu'il était là.

_SEVERUS !_

La vrai guerre à commencé peu de temps après. Pendant deux ans et demi, nous avons combattu ensemble. Nous n'étions ni pour un camps ni pour l'autre, nous survivions. Nous aurions pu nous enfuir mais aucun de nous n'étaient des lâches. Leurs de ses années j'avais tués plus que je ne pourrai en compter, je suis ignoble c'est un fait, mais je ne l'ai jamais nié. Lors du combat final, Ron avait tué Théodore, je l'avais vengé. J'avais inventé un sort très destructeur qui démembre la victime, Ron avait été ma cible, il avait souffert et j'avais adoré. Nous étions en plein combat quand j'ai vu Drago tombé, Lucius l'avait vengé, Ginny était morte. En plein combat contre Seamus, j'avais vu Severus repoussé avec acharnement Molly Weasley.

Rastaban arriva et pris le relais pour que je puisse le rejoindre, un des seuls Mangemorts qui m'avait un peu accepté. Tout ce passa au ralenti et en même temps très rapidement, un éclair rouge le toucha et il s'écroula, le _Sectusempra _.Je me rappelle avoir entendu quelqu'un crié « NON! » je crois qu'en fait, c'était moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de rage et de peine. J'avais torturé Molly de la pire façon qui soit, de la plus cruel qui soit. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu' Harry avait vaincu le Lord Noir.

_SEVERUS …_

Après cela je me suis fait stupéfixé je crois, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, cela fait trois semaines que j'étais enfermée à Askaban. Je n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Severus n'était plus. Donc je n'étais plus non plus. Je me rappelle aussi les regards choqués de mon entourage quand ils avaient tout découvert. Mais Severus n'était plus, j'étais une morte vivante.

_SEVERUS ... _

_Dans quelques secondes je vais subir le baiser du détraqueur, une libération pour moi. Je n'ai jamais su avec exactitude ce que je ressentais pour lui, amour , admiration, qu'importe finalement ? J'espère juste le retrouver. _

_SEVERUS_.

C'est la première fois que j'écris un fic à la première personne soyez indulgent s'il vous plait .'

Dans tout les cas : MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! =D


End file.
